Jordan Inker Edwards
Name: Jordan "Inker" Edwards Age: 38 Height: 6'5 Weight: 180lbs Occupation: Inker for the Rhodes' comic series and VP of HKB Comics / tattoo artist Quote Really, Rhodes? Do you really think that he's not going to notice a tattoo of Speed Racer on his ASS?! Bio Now, years after that night, Jordan is a successful "inker" for a comic that he and Robbie created. He also does work at Evolved as a tattoo artist. He doesn't depend on anyone or let anyone in. Well, except for Robbie. He keeps his brilliant mind locked away to the world, only letting Robbie in every now and then when Robbie needs something done. Jordan knows that Robbie is up to something. He also knows that Robbie's fighting with a split persona. "Rhodes" (Robbie's creation) has been showing up more often lately. Case and point was two years ago. They were at a convention in Indiana to hock their comic, and some douche bag decided to make fun of Jordan being a "tracer"... Robbie jumped onto the table, dropped his pants exposing his ass to the whole line of fans shouting "Does a tracer do art like this?!" pointing at his tattoo of Speed Racer giving the bird in front of the mock 5. Jordan knew it was Rodes, not Robbie that had made this remarkably hilarious stand. Later on that year, Rhodes (mask and all) came to Jordan's house in the middle of the night to get information on a mafia hit man Jordan had been keeping tabs on (bitch owed him money). The day after giving the information to Rhodes, the Hitman was never heard form or seen again... And somehow, Jordan recieved in the mail, form an unknown sender, the cash the hitman owed him, plus a little extra. Jordan kept his mouth shut about the whole ordeal. He also kept supplying Rhodes with the information he needed, not asking any questions. Then, something happened to make Jordan never want to question Rhodes' "little excursions". It was a late one night when Jordan got a call from Rhodes. Rhodes was a little off from his normal, witty, smart ass self. He told Jordan where he was, yelled at someone, and then disconnected. Jordan was baffled, but decided that Rhodes probably needed a ride or something of the like (possibly because he was too drunk or had gotten into another bar fight). So, like good friends do, Jordan hopped into his Ford F-150 and made the treck to Rhodes' location. Jordan arrived, got out of his truck, and walked toward Rhodes. Rhodes was bloody, mask torn, and looked like shit. As he was helping a very beat to shit Rhodes to his feet, a dark figure strolled out of the alley way ahead of them and started toward them. At first, Jordan thought that it may have been an officer of the law (because he was wearing a uniform) but something about this guy was off... really off... The figure then began to sprint toward Jordan and Rhodes, knocking Rhodes from Jordan's grip. "Yo! What the fuck! Police Brutality!" Jordan shouted. The figure paid no attention and proceded to wail on Rhodes. Jordan grabbed the nearest object to beat the figure over the head. The figure showed no reaction. Jordan then leaped onto the figure and started punching him in the back of the head. The figure continued to beat Rhodes to an even more bloody pulp. Jordan, with all of his strength, then forced the figure to face him. For a split second, Jordan could have sworn that the guys eyes were gleaming in a non existing light. But Jordan pushed that thought from his mind as he prepared for, what would have surely have been an onslaught of punches, when Rhodes pushed the figure off of Jordan and, for lack of a better term, staked the figure in the back. The figure fell instantly. Jordan, once again, scooped up Rhodes (who was now wearing a shit eating grin) and darted for his truck. Once inside, Rhodes told Jordan to drive as fast as he could. Jordan looked at Rhodes "Shit man! you just killed a 5-0!" he shouted. Rhodes gave a painful chuckle and replied "Not exactly..." *cough cough* "He wasn't even human..." Rhodes trailed off and passed out in the seat. Category:NPCs